Happy Birthday, Kisame!
by Fujisaki Haesura
Summary: Hari ini ceritanya ulang tahun Kisame. Tapi semua Akatsuki gak ada yang inget tuh..Patah hati tuh *Ditabok*,Semua jawab ngaur! WARNING : OOC,Gaje,Aneh,Author baru.


Yeaaah.. fic pertama fujisaki! Tolong maklumi kalau ada yang salaah! :)

Summary : Hari ini ulang tahun Kisame! Tapi gimana sih, seluruh anggota Akatsuki gak ada yang inget. Partnernya sendiri pun juga gak tau..

Warning : Gaje,OOC,Typos,Aneh,Jelek,Ahh.. gak oke banget deh,Author baru lom ngerti

Disclaimer : punya saia lah,*BRUKK* Punya, Masashi Kishimoto-sensei.

Pairing : Akatsuki en Kisame

Rate T

- ==FS7== -

18 Maret.

Disebuah gua yang gak pates buat ditempati. Hidup 10 orang gak jelas tujuan .. gimana lagi?

Chip..Chip..Chiip..

"Huaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaam.." Kantuk lelaki berbadan seperti ikan ini dengan mulasnya. Namanya Kisame. Hari ini adalah ulang tahun nya yang ke.. ke.. ke.. 33 (Author :Salah,maap..Saia lupa). Saat ini dia masih ber partner dengan Uchiha Itachi.

"Itachii~~" Panggil Kisame sambil melihat Itachi sibuk dengan bukunya.

"Hn.."

"Itachi, Ngapain?" Tanya Kisame basa-basi dulu.

"Liat bisa..?"

"Bisa dong"

"Tuh tau. jangan ngegaggu dulu, lagi seru,"Kata Itachi cuek bebek. Kisame pun nurut-nurut aja, Dia pergi keluar kamar.

Krekk

Begitu keluar Kisame langgsung jongkok depan kolam

"Sayaaangkuuu~" Panggil Kisame ke ikan-ikannya di kolam,"Apa kabaar?" Tanya Kisame.

1 menit..

2 menit..

3 menit..

"Hm?"

4 menit..

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Teriak Kisame gak jelas.

"BRISIK,UN!" Teriak Deidara yang abis minum. Pasalnya ia keselek denger teriakan Kisame.

"Maaf"Kata Kisame,"Huwaaaaa! Siapa yang menghabisi ikan-ikan tersayangkuu!" Teriak Kisame lagi sambil jongkok didepan kolam.

"SIAPAA!"

-Ruang makan-

DHEG

"Danna, Danna dengerkan,un?"Kata Deidara menatap Sasori. Sasori dengan siap siaga kabur duluan.

"SIAPAAAA?"Teriak Kisame masih membungkuk di depan kolam.

"Tenang Kisame.. Tenang..DJ pasti memberimu yang lebih baik.."Kata Hidan ngelus-ngelus Kisame.

"Dieem! Gue bukan aliran DJ,DJ,DJ Dewa Jelekmu ituu" Kata Kisame dalem tentu-nya.

Hidan pun dijinakan Pein karena mau ngebunuh Kisame.

"AWAS LO YA" Ancam Hidan.

"SIAPAAA YANG BUNUH IKAN-IKAN GUEEE" Teriak Kisame lagi sambil merjalan melewati meja makan.

Dan? Kisame melihat potongan tulang ikan. Menurut feeling, pasti itu ikan-nya. Ya gak mungkin Kakuzu ngasih duit? Dalam sejarah itu tak akan terjadi.

"Ikan..?" Kata Kisame sendiri.

"Konan, tadi siapa yang makan?"Tanya Kisame ke Konan yang lagi asik main kertas.

"Dei sama Saso" Jawab Konan singkat.

"Bocahnya mana,Bocahnya mana?"Tanya Kisame gak sabaran lagi.

"Kabur"

"Dimana,?"

"Tau"

"Kok lo gak liat sih?"

"GUE BUKAN EMAKNYA,ET DAH" Kata Konan bener-bener genek sama ikan satu ini. Rasanya mau dijadiin Susi.

Kisame pun jalan-jalan dimarkas, siapa tau ketemu Deidara dan Sasori yang udah makan ikannya. Eh, Kisame malah jalan ke kamar Sasori sama Deidara. Lalu menghancurkan semua barang2. Tanah liat Deidara, hancur kayak suatu bayang yang sering ngambang di kali. Boneka-boneka Sasori semua kepotong kayak dimutilasi, kasur bolong,lemari peyot dan lain sebagainya.

Lalu kisame kembali jalan-jalan ,si Kisame malah ketemu si Tobi yang lagi berdiri gak jelas.

"Tobi,Liat Sasori sama Deidara?"tanya Kisame ke Tobi yang lagi jadi patung.

"..."

"Tobi..?"

"..."

"Tobiii..?"

"..."

"TOBI?"

"..."

"TOBIIII!"Teriak Kisame lagi. Dia gak capek-capek teriak dari tdi. Hari ini buaaat emosi semua!.

"Egh..?"Kata Tobi.

"Tobi liat Sasori sama Deidara gak?"

"Eghh?"

"Tobi liat gakk?"

"Egh?" Kata Tobi lagi masang muka tablo.

"Tob.."

"Egh?"

"Tobiii!" Sekarang Kisame bener-bener genek sama bocah satu ini.

"Eghh.."

"_Orang sarap,sarap,sarap,sarap. Gue tebas.. matek lo, buagahayha" _Batin Kisame gak waras.

- ==FS7== -

Kisame pun melanjutkan jalan-jalannya, dan berhenti disebuah tempat. Yaitu melihat-lihat tanggal. Sampe baru sadar ini tuh 18 Maret! Kisame pun joget-joget kayak inul dengan tangan diatas lalu joget-joget.

"Zetsuu~~"Panggil Kisame sambil ngeliat Zetsu lagi nonton tipi.

"Ya?"

"Karang, tanggal berapa sih?"

"Entah, liat kalender aja"

"Capek nih, liatin dong"

"Sori, lagi seru"

".." Kisame pun kecewaa... Lalu ia berjalan ke kamar Kakuzu. Siapa tau Kakuzu tau ini hari apa.

Tok Tok Tok

"Kakuzu!" Panggil Kisame.

"Apa?" Kata Kakuzu masih fokus ama duitnya.

"Tanggal berapa sih sekarang?"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"YAA AMPUN! HARI TAGIHAN BULANAN! Duit lo! Sini," Kata Kakuzu. Kisame pun langgsung nangis sambill ngebuka dompetnya. Nyesel banget, _"Kenapa..kenapa gue ingetin..Tuhan..tolong akuu" _ Batin Kisame nyesel

"HIDAAAAN.. TAGIHAN BULANAN LOO" Panggil Kakuzu dari dalam.

"What!"Kata Hidan gak mau ngeluarin duitnya.

"Tagihan woii tagihan..!"

"PEIN-SAMAA,KONAN,DEIDARA,SASORI,ITACHI,TOBI,ZETSUU, TAGIHAN BULANAN~" Panggil Kakuzu pake toa Masjid *

"Apa? Sekarang?" Tanya Zetsu gak mau ngeluarin diuitnya kayak Hidan. Itachi sih pasrah aja sama masih matung dipojokan,Deidara dan Sasori abis balik dari persembunyiannya.

"Kok sekarang sih" Kata Konan gak percaya.

"Cepeeet!"

"Yah, besok kan bisa.. masih gak punya duit gua.." Kata Pein.

"Gak bisa! Gimana pun gue tau lo nyimpen duit di sepatu lo itu!"

DHEG

"I-iye mbah.."

- ==FS7== -

Akhirnya semua mengeluarkan duit dengan (Gak) ikhlas. Kisame pun menegur Sasori, siapa tau dia inget.

"Sasori.." Kata Kisame

"Hn?"

"Lo makin cakep deh, gue iri.."

"Yaiyalah, jelas.. seluruh orang juga tau gua cakep.." Kata Sasori memulai narsisnya sambil membatin,"_Semoga,Kisame gak inget gue makan ikan punya dia.. "_

"Yaya.. Em.. lo inget hari ini,hari apa?"Tanya Kisame.

"Hari Kamis"

"Yap.. tanggal.. berapa sih?"Tanya Kisame lagi.

"Tanggal berapa sih,Dei?"Tanya Sasori memalingkan muka ke Deidara.

"18 Maret ,un" Kata Deidara.

"18 Maret, Kis" Kata Sasori masih stay cool.

"Trs..Hari apaan dong?'Tanya Kisame lagi sambil mikir, kenapa orang cakep mikir lama banget! Gak nyambung-nyambung..!

"Woiaaa!" Teriak Sasori nepok jidat.

"Yaa?"Kata Kisame ikutan mau teriak.

"Malam Jum'at, Dei! Nanti jadi kan nonton dunia lain?"kata Sasori makin buat Kisame genek.

"Ohh iya, makasi ya, kisame,un!" Kata Deidara gak jauh beda sama Sasori.

"NONTON DUNIA LAIINN?"Teriak Tobi selesai matung.

"iya, Tobi mau ikut?"Tanya Sasori.

"Mauuu!"

"Jangan! Tobi masih kecil! Tiduur! un" kata Deidara.

"Gue ikut" Kata Itachi baru selesai membaca buku-nya itu.

"Yaudah, ntar malem ya" Kata Sasori.

"Nonton apaan sih?"tanya Pein penaasaran.

"Dunia lain" Jawab Itachi.

"Wahhh aku mau ikut dong" Kata Konan nyamber kayak geledek.

"DJ mengatakan, hantu itu tidak ada.. jangan percaya" Kata Hidan ada benernya,ada salahnya.

"Iya apa?" tanya Zetsu.

"Adanya Iblis ya?'Kata Sasori.

"Iya..Kok tau? Udh masuk DJLovers ya?" Tanya Hidan.

"Gak, gue baru aja liat iblis,"Kata Sasori nyegir sambil ngelirik Hidan. Pein dan Konan pun bisik-bisik sambil membenarkan pernyataan Sasori.

"Sialan lo! Ngatain gue iblis! Gue sumpahin lo jadi jelek!"

"haha.. Gak takut" Kata Sasori.

"Danna, gak bakal sejelek lo kali, Dan,un" Kata Deidara.

"Sialan lo berdua!" Tereak Hidan memulai pertempuran.

"Hidan.. tenang! Lo emang jelek.. terima kenyataan kalo Sasori sama Dei cakep.." Tegur Kakuzu.

"Hah! Sialan lo bertiga!"

Kisame pun pundung sendiri. Pada gak inget ini hari apa. Pada inget ini malam jum'at saatnya nonton dunia lain. Itu saja? Huhh.. Kisame nangis-nangis gak jelas.

"HUWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA...LO SEMUA JAHAAAAAAT"Teriak Kisame.

"Kok? To-tobi..to-bi BUKAN ANAK JAHAAAAT,,HUWEEEEEEEEEEE" Tangis Tobi gak kalah.

"HUWAAA..TOBIIII" Tangis Kisame meluk Tobi.

"HUWEEE..KISAME SENPAAAI"

Terjadilah adegan meluk memeluk kayak teletubes.

"Lo ngapa Kisame.." Tanya Itachi ngeliat partnernya guling-guling dilantai bareng Tobi.

"LO..LO SEMUA..GAK INGEEET"

"Gue ingeet kok! Bayar tagihan bulanan kan! Gue inget Kisamee!" Kata Kakuzu.

"Gue inget hari ini malam jumat..tenang Kisame, lo gak bakal ketinggalan dunia lain episode hari ini" Kata Sasori juga ngaur dengan diikuti anggukan Deidara.

"Malam ritual DJ kah?"Tanya Hidan juga ngaur.

"Makan-makan?'tanya Zetsu.

"Mandi bareng-bareng?"Kata Pein ngelirik Konan. Dengan sukses tamparan maut yang membuat Pein pingsan seketika.

"HARI INI ULANG TAHUN GUEEE" Teriak Kisame masing guling-guling. Malah gulingannya makin mantap hingga Tobi penyek.

"UAPAAHHH?"Tanya Kakuzu melotot kayak ngeliat duit 100 ribu dijalan.

"IYAA"

"MAAFIN GUEE" Teriak Pein meluk meluk Kisame.

"Hari ini apa?"Tanya Sasori,Itachi dan Deidara,Karena kecakepan jadi susah mencerna kata-kata.

Akatsuki lain pun hanya sweatdrop.

"ULANG TAHUN KISAME DODOL!" Teriak Konan ditelinga mereka bertiga.

"Ooo" Kata mereka ber-oo-ria.

- ==FS7== -

Akhirnya Kisame diberikan hadiah istimewa. Yaitu 'ikannya', hasil ptpt dari Akatsuki. Sasori dan Deidara minta maaf udah nge sikat ikan-ikannya. Itachi minta maaf gara2 cuek bebek kayak apaan tau. Konan minta maaf gara2 marah2 waktu Kisame tanya. Dan masih banyakkk lagi.

"Uuu ikan maniis" Kata Kisame ke kolamnya.

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! ,UUUUUUN"

"HUWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

"Apaan sih?"Tanya Kisame langgsung ke TeKaPe yaitu kamar Sasori en Deidara.

"TANAH LIAT GUEE," Teriak Deidara,"BONEKA GUEE" Teriak Sasori.

- ==FS7== -

Mereka pun melihat Kisame, yang lain nyegir-nyegir dibelakang. Sasori pun menatap tajam Kisame, begitu juga Deidara. Dan? Yang terjadi.. Ikan2 Kisame pun mati lagi. Di bom sama Deidara, sementara Sasori memengangi Kisame didepan kolamnya agar Kisame bisa melihat kematian Ikan kesayangan plus terbarunya dan Sasori pun tertawa nista. Sementara,Konan,Pein,Kakuzu,Zetsu terpingkal-pingkal ngeliat Kisame se-lebay-itu

Kalau Hidan dia berkata,"Tidak baik, melukai sesama makhluk..amitaba..amitaba.." Kata hidan ngelus-ngelus dadanya sok alim gituu.. *Ditampol*

Tobi sih cengok ngeliatin pada ngapain.

OWARIII~ =3=

Maaf yaa kalo gak seru aneh dll. Tolong maklumi! Author baruu..

Fujisaki nerima, Saran,Komentar,Kritik dan laen-laen. Makasi udah baca fic saia!

Review yaa.. :))

-Fujisaki


End file.
